The Prisoner of Azkaban
by sevenbookchallenge
Summary: Welcome to the Prisoner of Azkaban the third installment in the series of one shots based off of the chapter titles in the book. Some stories are related to the chapter, some not. Read carefully dear reader for not every story is as it seems. Chapter Twenty-one: Hermione's buys something without telling Ron. Chapter Twenty-Two: Rose gets some good news
1. Owl Post

Owl Post

By Spark

The owl flew in the window and dropped the letter in front of Rose before flying away. Rose saw the handwriting and knew it was from her husband, Scorpius. She was hoping it was good news because she wanted him home to meet his child. Rose rubbed her huge belly. This baby was due any day now and she hope that Scorpius would be here for it. It their first child, they didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. They just wanted to be surprise.

Rose broke the seal and opened the letter.

'My beautiful lioness,

I hate to do this but I won't be home for another week. Please don't cry. (How did he know that she was crying?) Just tell our baby that Daddy's loves them. I love you and I want to be there with you.

Love,

Your handsome snake'

She put her hand to her mouth. He knew that calling her his lioness and him calling himself her snake would make her cry harder.

"I just saw an owl," Lily walked in. She was staying with Rose until Scorpius got home. They wanted someone with her. She saw Rose's face. "Oh, he isn't coming home is he?" Lily asked. Rose shook her head.

"He said it was going to be another week." Lily nodded before going to hug her cousin. Rose pushed her away. Lily gave her a look.

"I think it is time for this little Malfoy to make an entrance into this world." Lily rushed Rose to the hospital.


	2. Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

Aunt Marge Biggest Mistake

By Spark

"Everyone get in the car," Harry shouted throughout his house. He heard his children's footsteps running down the stairs. Ginny was standing next to him. "Do you we think we are doing the right thing by going?" He whispered to Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Your cousin asked you and your family to come to his one year old birthday party. We are going and you and Dudley have been talking since the war. We went to his wedding for Merlin sake." Harry nodded.

"But this is the first time I'm going to see Aunt Marge and have to talk to her since I blew her up." Ginny could see the worry on his face.

She leaned up and kissed. "I'm going to right there." She give his hand a squeeze. Harry leaned down to kiss her again when they heard.

"Yuck, why do you always have to kiss her?" They turned to their oldest son, James. He was five. Harry laughed while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"One day, son you are going to want to kiss a girl," Harry saw Al leading his two year old sister down the stairs. Ginny went over and picked her up.

"No way, girls are gross." Harry shook his head before taking James and Al's hand. "Now remember boys nothing about wizarding world." Harry said as he led them to the car. The boys nodded. He buckled them in their car seats before getting in the front. He headed for Dudley's place.

He pulled in front of the house with pink balloons tied to the mailbox. He smiled as he parked the car. He woke the boys up because they fell asleep on the way over. "James, Al," Harry smiled at Ginny who was getting Lily out. They liked the boys best this way because they weren't getting in trouble. The boys opened their eyes and smiled at their father. Harry helped them out of the car.

He held on them as he headed for the house. He let out of James' hand as he knocked on the door. They didn't have to wait when Dudley opened the door.

"Harry," He grabbed Harry in a hug. "I'm glad you could come." Harry nodded. Dudley turned to Ginny. "Ginny, right?" Ginny smiled because he remembered her. Dudley turned down to the boys. "James and Albus," Harry nodded even if Dudley didn't notice. His eyes went to Lily. "And who is this pretty girl?" Lily smiled at him.

"This is our daughter, Lily." Harry said.

"She's beautiful, Harry." Dudley moved out of the way of the door. "Come in." Harry led the boys in first while Ginny followed him. Dudley closed the door after them. "Everyone is in the back." They followed Dudley to the back.

There was a play area for the kids, both James and Al ran for it. Harry saw his aunt and uncle talking with Aunt Marge. Harry made his way over to Dudley's wife and her parents. He liked them. He saw his aunt and uncle give him looks as he walked by.

"Nora, this is a beautiful party." He hugged Dudley's wife.

"Thank you, Harry." She turned and hugged Ginny. They said hello and Ginny asked where the birthday girl was. "She is over there," Nora pointed where she was. Harry and Ginny took a seat. Lily wiggled out of Ginny's arms when she saw her brothers playing. They talked to Nora for a couple of minutes before they were interrupted by Aunt Marge.

She kissed her on the cheek. "Nora this is a beautiful party." She turned to Harry. "And who…oh it's you." She said in a nasty way.

"Yes, it is me." Harry clenched his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Aunt Marge took a seat.

"Dudley and Nora invited me and my family for the birthday party," Harry smiled.

"Oh, you have a family. I thought a boy like you would never have family." She turned to Ginny. "He'll leave you before the youngest is five that is what men like him do." Harry could sense Ginny's temper raising.

"Actually, we met through my brother who went to school with Harry." Ginny could fake happiness too.

Aunt Marge turned to Nora. "I don't know who is going to leave the other one with the children." She shook her head. "I worry that you and Dudley would get stuck with the children." Nora was going to say something but Ginny spoke.

"That is unlikely," Ginny turned to Nora. "Not that Harry and I wouldn't mind you having the children," Nora smiled. She understood. "Harry and I have my brother and my sister-in-law who would care for the children if anything happen to me or Harry."

Aunt Marge sighed. She was trying to find fault with Harry. "Do you not work like your father?" She asked.

Harry clenched his teeth. "I work with law enforcement." Aunt Marge frowned.

"How are working with them when you were a trouble boy?"

"I got the trouble beaten out of me." Harry said. Ginny give him a confused look. He shook his head at her.

"That is good. What do you do?" She asked Ginny. "Do you stay home with the children?"

"Ginny is a journalist. She can work from home so she came stay with the children. If she needs quiet time we take the kids to her mother's."

Aunt Marge was going to say something but James came running up and pulled on Ginny's shirt. "Mummy, I'm thirsty." Ginny nodded and turned to Nora if she knew where the drinks were. Nora and Ginny got up and went to get some drinks for the kids.

"So are you teaching your children to be bad? It looks like your wife comes from a trouble family but that what you get when you go to St. Brutus'. Are your children going to go there when you had too much of them or are you just going to send them to Grandmum's." Aunt Marge was going to stay something when Harry stood up.

"Stop talking about my family like that. You can talk about me any way you want but you never talk about my children or wife that way. I'll raise my children the way my wife and I want. Never ever again." Harry turned away. He went and found Dudley. "Thank you for us but Aunt Marge decide that we should leave. I love to see you without her. Here." He handed Dudley a wrapped gift. Dudley nodded. He understood.

Harry gathered Lily and Albus before walking over to Ginny to tell her they were leaving. They give their farewells to Nora before they left. Harry gripped the stirring wheel as he drove home. No one said anything as he drove home. James wanted to say something but Ginny give him a look.

When they got home Harry went to the study and slammed the door shut. James looked up at his mother. "Why is Daddy mad?"

Ginny smiled down at James. "Nothing you need to worry about," She led the kids to the playroom. She put a charm on the door to let her know if one of kids tried to leave or needed her. She went to the study to comfort her husband. "Harry," She said as she closed the door.

Harry was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. "Leave me alone, Ginny." Ginny knew when he was like this. She made her way over to him and sat in his lap.

"No," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know that you are hurt by what your aunt said but you have to let it go." She kissed him on the cheek.

Harry looked at his wife. "I didn't care what she said about me but when she started talking about the children I couldn't take. No one talks about my children that way." He looked up in Ginny's eyes. "Or you for that matter." He kissed her lips. "Your mine and I can't let anyone hurt you guys." Ginny leaned against Harry.

"I know, Harry but at least you didn't blow her up this time." Ginny could feel his laughter as he laughed. Harry kissed her one more time before getting them up.

"Let's go riding brooms since I ruin a fun time for the kids." Ginny nodded and followed her husband out of the study.


	3. The Knight Bus

The Knight Bus

by

Ruby

Al didn't much like family dinners. There were always crowded and noisy. Especially when it was it parents turn to host them. The fact was Grimmauld Place was just not big enough to hold all of them. There were the five of them, two sets of four Weasleys, two sets of five Weasleys, plus the grandparents, and let's not forget Teddy and his grandmother. That is twenty five people all together in one place. It was fine more so when all of the kids were little and they did take up too much space but now that the youngest is fifteen space is very limited.

Al was up in his room when he started hearing people arrive for dinner. He was sitting on the floor packing a rucksack. He would be leaving for a week to a friend's house after dinner and he wanted to make sure he was ready to go. He finished putting the last things he needed in there when he heard his father call his name.

"Al, come down here dinner is almost ready." Harry called.

"Alright." Al grumbled to himself. He got up off the floor and headed down stairs. He arrived in time to see his Aunt Fleur walk through the door. He turned away so he wouldn't have to worry about greeting and walked into the dining room which was already almost full to the breaking point. He squeezed in and found himself a space in the back next to Teddy who was reading what looked a memo from his work.

"Whatcha got there?" Al asked.

"A notice to all aurors about a specialized homicide unit being created. Some of the auror forces are going to be used for training and command of this new unit until it gets on its own two feet." Teddy explained. Al who was entering his last year of Hogwarts found this particularly interesting for he hadn't figured out what he wanted to do yet.

"Are you being re-distributed into this new unit?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to help with training." Teddy responded.

"What are the requirements for one of the specialized homicide people?" As he thought about it more and more Al was quite interested in becoming part of this new unit.

"You need N.E.W.T.S. is Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And O. in Herbology and Potions. From what I know you also then have to take a one year training course before going out into the field." Teddy said.

"How are they handling the personnel influx?" Al asked,

"Well we are creating one squad so a team of five each year for five years, we are also trying to find people to train new squads at the same time, we are hoping for a few people a year for the training positions. Most of the people we are trying to pull will come from recent Hogwarts graduates. For the lead positions we are trying to get retired aurors or aurors who plan on retiring in the next few years until people are experienced enough in the specialized homicide department to take the lead themselves." Teddy tried to remember if there was anything else as he sat down for dinner was being serves. Al sat next to him to see if there was any more information about this new homicide unit that was forming.

"So how does one apply for this position?" Al asked before scooping some food into his mouth.

Teddy swallowed what he had in his mouth before replying, "Said person just has to give their name to a trainer and then the trainer if they think the person is capable they will give it to two other people and if those two people approve then the person will be called in for training."

Al nodded not replying. It would be so cool to take this job but was he capable that was another question. He knew Teddy would think so but would the other two people he had to impress think he was capable? That was another question all together. Al looked at the clock. He only had about a half an hour before he was to leave for his friend's hour, thankfully long before the dinner would be over. He was getting out of it early and he was happy for that but still he wish he could learn more about the homicide unit that was forming but if he wanted to make sure he ate before he left he didn't have time for conversation with his foster cousin. He need time to think about the joining the homicide unit anyway maybe after some though he would send Teddy and owl to get more information that he needed.

The dinner went on without much disruption. Fred did cause a little explosion over Victoire which caused her to fling mash potatoes at him but that was all in all a pretty normal occurrence at one of these dinners. Shortly after that display it was time for Al to leave. He looked at his father who was at the head of the table. His father nodded at him and Al got up from the table.

Al patted Teddy on the shoulder and said "Keep me updated on the specialized homicide unit please."

"Will do Al. Where you going?" Teddy asked.

"To a friend's house. His parents don't like late visitors so I have to get going." Al explained.

"I'll see you then." Teddy nodded a goodbye at Al.

Al put a hand on his father's shoulder as he left the dining room and headed up to his room to grab his bag.

As he climbed down from Number 12 he flung out his wand. He stepped back knowing that he didn't want to get run over by the violently purple bus that would soon be arriving. A second after he stepped back the Knight Bus found its way to the spot in front of him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizzard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunkpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening."

"Here." Al handed Stan the money for his trip.

"Where abouts are you headed?"

"Garnish Moore." Al replied.

"You look familiar have you been on here before?" Stan asked.

"No." Al lowered his head and climbed on the bus. He didn't feel like being recognized today. The bus was fairly empty as Stan led Al to a bed on the first level.

"Are you a Weasley?" Stan was apparently still trying to figure out why Al looked familiar. All shook his head. "Nah of course not. You don't got no red hair." Al didn't want to point out the some of his cousins did not have read hair. "Wait I know who you are?" Al looked up anxiously. "You're Harry Potter! Ern it's Harry Potter!"

"I'm not Harry Potter." Al said firmly.

"Then why you look like him?' Stand asked impertinently.

Al sighed and said. "I'm his son."

"Will you look at that Ern, Harry Potter has a son that looks exactly like him." Stan stared at him. There was a loud bang and finally Al was at his destination. He hurried quickly off the bus and to the front door where he knocked. His friend opened the door.

"Thank goodness you here. Mom was just about to star ranting about lateness. Come on in." His friend stepped aside to let Al in and he closed the door behind him.

 **A/N: Thanks to Sunshine72 and Soma Younn for reviewing. :D**


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

The Leaky Cauldron

By Spark

Neville took a seat at one of the booths at the Leaky Cauldron. He took out the letter that was from Luna. Luna was his ex-girlfriend but still is his friend. He opened it up and started to read it. Luna talked about her travels and how she met a guy and his name was Rolf Scamander. She was going to bring him home for everyone to meet. By everyone she meant their friends Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

He sighed, he could tell that she had moved on from him. That he was the friend that she brought guy home to meet. He folded the letter and put it back in his pocket. He didn't have anyone to show off when she came home. His life was in the dumps. He knew that he needed to move on and he had somewhat. He started to date other woman but they were inserted in Neville the war hero not Neville who had a love for plants. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

Someone placed a butterbeer in from of him. He looked up to see Hannah Abbot standing there with a smile on her face. "It looked like you needed a drink."

He smiled. "Thank you, Hannah." He took a drink.

"What is wrong, Neville?" Hannah asked.

"My love life," Neville took another drink. "Luna found someone on her travels and bring him home to meet everyone." Hannah frowned. Everyone knew of the relationship between Neville and Luna. They were to part of the golden couples. It was always Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Neville and Luna. Luna broke up with him a year and a half ago. Neville fully got over it. His name was linked with other girls but none were as long as his relationship with Luna. "It seems like her love life is moving and I'm happy for her but I haven't found someone I can bring to meet my friends yet."

Hannah wanted to hug him. "You got to keep looking because there is somebody out there for you. They could be next to you in the lift or walk right pass you. Somebody is for you."

Neville smiled. "Thank you, Hannah." Neville finished his butterbeer and paid for it before he left.

He walked down the Ally to the bookstore. He needed a book for his studies. He picked up the book and saw a girl standing next to him reading the back of the book. Her hair was a golden brown and her eyes were behind a pair of glasses. Maybe she was the one he was waiting for.

"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom." He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She turned and saw that her eyes were blue. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Neville. I'm Ayisa Silverton." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"Would you like to get coffee?" Neville asked.

"Sure," She said and followed him up front.

The coffee went on for an hour, it ended for Neville when she said that she would love to meet his friends right away. He paid for their coffee and left. She wasn't the one for him. He shook his and headed for the Leaky Cauldron for a drink before going home to his grandmother. He had just open the door and saw that Ron and Harry were here before heading home to their girlfriends. He tripped over someone and made them both fall. He got off of them. "Sorry," He held out his hand to help them up. He saw it was Hannah. There was a look in her eyes that made him smile.

He saw his future in them even with her mad at him. Why had he never notice Hannah before? Her beautiful blond hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes. She wasn't the girl from school but a woman who could make heads turn when she wanted to.

He helped her up. "Thank you, Neville," She wiped the dust of her. Neville smiled.

"Why don't I buy you dinner for making you fall?" Hannah looked up with shook on her face. She saw the smile on his face and a look in his eyes that he was asking for more than dinner.

"Sure," Neville held out his arms and Hannah took it. He led her out of the building down the street to a little café.


	5. The Dementor

The Dementor

By Spark

Harry didn't like that he had to go to Azkaban before heading home to his wife and his two month old son, James. He just wanted to play with him, to see Ginny smiling at him over dinner while they tried to eat before James wanted something. He took his files and headed for apparition points. He thought about James and Ginny who were at home waiting for him as he spun.

He could smell the sea air as he appeared. He headed for entrance of the prison. All of sudden he felt cold. He saw a dementor there.

He was thirteen again. He felt cold and lost. He was back in the train again with Ron and Hermione. He was telling them something but he couldn't remember what it was. He was going to hear his mother's scream again. He was ready for it but something at the back of his mind stop him.

It was a small voice telling him that everything was good. He had a family that cared about him. He had a son who needed him.

That broke him. He remember that he had a two month old at home and his loving wife waiting for him. James and Ginny was waiting for him to come home so they could have dinner as a family.

He said the spell that he knew very well and the dementor was gone. The stag stayed by his side as he did his business at the prison.

He left the prison and went home where he felt so much warmer than he was. He saw his wife in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. She was talking to James. "Daddy should be home soon."

He stood there watching his family. It had taken him a second to realize that he was happy when the dementor came upon him. He wasn't thirteen again but a happily married man with a beautiful son.

"I'm home," He said to the room. Ginny turned around with James who was strapped to Ginny. He was awake and Harry could see his brown eyes. He made his way over and kissed his family. The next he encounter a dementor he was going to be ready with this thought in his head.


	6. Talons and Tea Leaves

Talons and Tea Leaves

by

Ruby

Hermione sat at her desk and sighed. She had just reread a letter she had received in the past ten minutes for a fifth time.

Dear Ms. Granger,

It has come to my attention that I am in need of some legal representation. The allegations are of course absurd but nonetheless they have been made. I know I could request aid from another person but seeing as we have had previous interaction and the inner eye commanded it I am going to go with you. If it would please you, meet me at a quarter past four in a private parlor at the Three Broomsticks this Thursday. Please reply as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Professor Trelawney

She would have to agree there was no escaping. She made it a rule to at least discuss with clients what their issue was before deciding if she wanted to take on that new client. Seeing and Trelawney was a prospective client she would have to meet with her. She didn't like it. She didn't want to. The past she had with the Divination professor was sketchy at best. It wasn't even much of one. But Hermione grudgingly dipped her quill in ink and wrote.

Dear Professor Trelawney,

I will meet you then.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Magical Law Enforcement

Attorney Department

XXX

4:15 Thursday.

Hermione waited patiently for Trelawney to arrive. The elder witch was going to be late soon. A parlor just off the main room had been reserved for this meeting. If Trelawney was more than twenty minutes late they would lose their spot seeing as she herself had reserved the room. But as Professor Trelawney walked in Hermione's ramblings became obsolete.

"Shall we?" Professor Trelawney indicated the room that they has reserved. Hermione nodded, removed herself from her chair, and followed the professor into their private parlor.

"I've ordered tea, it should be here any moment now—ah." The tea had arrived and Hermione poured herself some before sitting down in a comfortable looking armchair. Hermione didn't take out her quill and parchment. She would take note only if she decided to take on Professor Trelawney as a client. Hermione waited for the professor to settle before asking, "So what are these absurd accusations they you have found yourself victim of?"

"You know Seers have always been in an interesting position for there is an absurd law that states if a Seer knowingly gives false information, presents it as a true prediction, and the subject of that prediction acts on said information and come to harm the Seer may then face persecution." Trelawney looked disgusted. "There is this nag of a person claiming that I knowing gave him false information and he was injured as a result."

"What is this person's name?" Hermione asked.

"Tim Shelby." Trelawney responded.

"Did you give this man a prediction?"

"Yes." Trelawney looked haughty. "As a Seer it is my job to give predictions to those who ask for them."

"Did you give him false information?" Hermione sighed.

"How dare you suggest that I would give him inaccurate information. The inner eye is not something that can't be messed with!" Trelawney fumed.

"It is pertinent information for this case Professor." Hermione snapped back.

"I do not see why."

"Because the answer to that question will determine if I take you case or not." Hermione growled.

"I did not knowing give him false information Ms. Granger."

"I do not feel the need to take this case. Please contact another lawyer." Hermione grabbed her bad, stood up and walked out. She knew she should have never came to meet Professor Trelawney.


	7. The Boggart in the Wardrobe

The Boggart in the Wardrobe

By Spark

I was running through Hogwarts away from my brother, Al and my sister, Lily. They were trying to get me because I ruin their homework and they were pissed. I laughed as I opened a door and looked out to see if Al or Lily were following me. I didn't see them so I closed the door. I turned to see what the room looks like.

There was a wardrobe in the left side corner. I saw the rest of the room had desks and chairs in it. I was curious why there was a wardrobe in an empty classroom with desks and chairs for company. Me being a grandson of a Marauder and have the blood of Weasley made me walk over to the wardrobe. I heard some noise in there and thought that something could be suck in there. I open it and my father came out.

"We never wanted you. Why couldn't you have looked more like me and less like your mother? You were an accident." I felt tears in my eyes. It kept talking how my parents didn't want me. Something told me it was a boggart and I knew the spell because I had to know it in my third year but the spell didn't come to me. When I faced the boggart in class I could do it because there was other people around along with Professor Bones. Now I am alone and couldn't speak. I fell to ground and started to cry.

"Riddikulus," I heard behind me and saw my brother and sister standing there. The boggart was gone. I stood up. I wanted to say something but nothing came to me. Al and Lily gave me strange looks like they couldn't believe that was my fear. I open my mouth to say something but Al beat me to it. "You don't have to say anything," I nodded. They came and wrapped their arms around me. We went back to the common room.

We stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "I'm sorry about your homework," I said. Al and Lily nodded. We never spoke about what they saw with the boggart and me. And I was glad that they were my brother and sister.


	8. Flight of the Fat Lady

Flight of the Fat Lady

By

Ruby

Sixteen year-old James Sirius Potter knew the Fat Lady well. Often when he was frustrated he was would sit for hours outside of her portrait in the middle of the night talking to her. She always gave the best advice. Now one of the ways James shows his appreciation to people is by pulling pranks on them, multiple in a row. The higher number of pranks in a row the more that James liked that person. The limit of five. James as smart as he was could not think of much more than that. He also pulled five consecutive pranks on his father when he was eleven and felt like that was a good number to keep. And seeing as he had pulled those pranks on his father the person he cared for the most his felt that it would just be rude to go over five.

The Fat Lady knew this about James. It was one of the first things he confessed to her in those long nighttime hours. She had been expecting it for some time now and she also knew that she would find them excruciatingly annoying. She would have to react even if she didn't find the pranks annoying enough to do so. It would just be her part to play in this.

#1

It was seven in the evening. Most students where finishing up with dinner and were about to head back upstairs to grab their bags and then head to the library for some studying. The Gryffindors on the other hand were partial queued up in front of the Fat Lady. Only about a sixth of them were there. For this to work, James thought, it has to be small groups but groups nonetheless. Doing it individually wouldn't really work and would take ages.

The Fat lady knew what to expect when she saw the mass of student milling about in front of her frame. As soon as the clock hit exactly seven the students who were milling about started approaching her wanting access into the tower. Twelve people went into the portrait and then two second later twelve people left. She did even have time to close before they came pouring out again. Then just as the last person was leaving twelve more people showed up to be let in. This went on two more time before the Fat Lady decided she had had enough and she left the portrait leaving the students without a way in to the tower. Nearby she heard someone snicker. She knew it to be James.

#2

James brought out a chess board. He and the Fat Lady often played chess on nights where James was working something out in his head and couldn't find the words. By the end of the chess game he would understand what was going on in his head and knew which words would describe it best. The Fat Lady having many years on James, we won't say how many because to talk about a lady's age is rude, she won consistently at chess. This night however James as determined to change that even if he had to bend the rules a little.

He sat off to the side where the Fat Lady could still see him but he wasn't in the way in case anyone wanted in or out. He slowly set up the pieces. All of them were his. His uncle Ron often gifted him the latest chess pieces at Christmas and his birthday. That also meant that the Fat Lady was used to seeing different chess pieces on the board. James set up the pieces so that she would go first, a curtesy he did not often give her. She knew he was feeling cocky, he always gave her the first go when he was.

The game started out normal. James made his regular moves and the Fat Lady hers. It was until about the middle of the game that the Fat Lady realized it was rigged. Now she was used to pieces arguing with her. It happened often when new chess pieces but these pieces were down right belligerent and then they had the nerve to move without her telling them to do so. They would rid her the chance of an excellent move and end up putting themselves in mortal danger that she couldn't reverse. There was no way that these pieces hadn't been tampered with especially after James spectacularly won. Now he did win on occasion but only barely and never with this much flair. He had taken all of her pieces before finally capturing the king.

He smiled smugly up at her. She huffed and left her frame leaving him at the entrance without a way. He didn't seem too concerned about that. He had gotten what he wanted.

#3

The Fat Lady woke with a start. There wasn't any particular loud noise going on so she wasn't sure why she did. Then again it seemed particularly quiet maybe it was the lack of sound that woke her. The painting above her was quiet which was peculiar for the occupant if not snoring in his sleep was mumbling to himself. It would be no cause for alarm if he actually left his painting every once in a while but the Fat Lady could not think of a time within the last fifty years that the man in the painting above her had left. If he was gone then the others might be as well. She had to check.

She slipped into the painting on her right. It was empty. So she kept on slipping into other painting but all of the ones near her were empty. There wasn't a single painting in her area that had an occupant.

She heard cackling above her. Peeves! she thought.

"You won't find anyone." He cackled then zoomed off.

This was just one of Peeves' jokes. She went back to her frame to see James standing in front of it. She then knew he was the one who had orchestrated it. He bowed. He was signaling the end of his line of pranks. I bowed back and let him in to the dormitories.


	9. Grim Defeat

Grim Defeat

By Spark

The rain was falling down on the window and that meant the kids couldn't go outside. Ron sighed he was going to have to do something with them in the house. He just didn't have his two but Harry and Ginny's kids too. Right now they were playing upstairs with each other. He knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Dad," He heard his six year old son yell from upstairs. Then he heard footsteps running down the stairs. Ron put down the paper wasn't reading. Hugo stuck his head in the sitting room. "James took the dragon I was playing with and he won't give it back."

Before Ron could say anything, James showed up with the dragon in question. "He said I could play with,"

"No, I didn't," Hugo was mad he had his hands in a fit and was turning red. James looked like it didn't affect him.

"I asked you," James was going to say more but Hugo interrupted him.

"And I didn't answer so that meant you couldn't play with it." Hugo was bringing back his hand to punch James, Ron thought it was time for him to seat in.

"Stop it both of you," Both of the children looked at him. "I think it's time I took the dragon." Ron put his hand out to get the dragon from James. James placed the dragon in Ron's hand. "If you can't play nice you can sit down here with me." Ron knew the boys wouldn't like that and saw them both run off. Ron took the dragon and sat in on one of the top selves of the bookcase so the kids wouldn't take it. He went back to his paper that he wasn't reading.

Not ten minutes later all five of them came downstairs. "Dad." "Uncle Ron." They said at the same time. Ron sighed in his head. "We're bored." His eight year old daughter, Rose said. Ron put his paper aside.

"Why don't I tell you a story?" All of them beside James nodded. They came seats around him. Ron racked his brain to find a story that the kids haven't heard. "Do you know the story about two boys and a girl breaking into the banks?"

Ron saw James roll his eyes. "Yes," He sighed like he was too old to be here.

"I like that story," Al said.

"You like that because it has a dragon in it," James said like it was no big deal. Al wanted to say something but Ron stopped the fight between them.

"How about I tell you the story about my uncle Bilius and how he saw the grim." Ron saw that James was trying to find fault with it but nothing came. Ron took that as a good sign.

"Bilius was walking down the road, minding his own business. He was in a good place then he looked up in the sky and saw the grim. It looked a big dog. Bilius knew then that he was going to die. He die twenty-four hours later."

"Is that it?" James asked.

"Yep," Ron said.

"That is not a story." He crossed his arms.

"What can you tell a better story?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Yeah," He threw Ron a challenging look.

"Well go ahead than," Ron waved his arm in front of himself, giving him the floor. James started his story soon everyone was telling their stories.


	10. The Marauder's Map

Teddy was sitting on the stairs. He would be leaving for Hogwarts in a few minutes. He was nervous thought it was his third year this year. Harry sat down next to him.

"I have something to give you before we head out." Harry patted Teddy's knee and held out a folded piece of ancient parchment.

"What is this?" Teddy asked.

"This is something that was gifted to me in my third year when I needed it and I find that your third year is a good year for it to be gifted to you." Harry replied.

"That still doesn't explain what it is." Teddy pointed out.

"Your right." Harry accepted. "This is a map, a map of Hogwarts."

"A map is col yeah but why is it so important?"

"You'll see." Harry took out his wand and tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Teddy read to himself. "Who gave this to you?"

"Uncle George and his twin Fred when he was still alive. I was trying to get to Hogsmede because unlike who has a fabulous godfather I did not get my slip signed. So on a Hogsmede trip day right before Christmas break when I was walking back to the common room Fred and George pulled me into a deserted corridor. The of course riled me up before telling me what the map what. They had gotten it from Filch's office their first year. They had found a drawer marked dark and dangerous and you know George so they just had to looking into it and they found this."

"That does sound a lot like Uncle George." Teddy smiled.

"You know what else is special about the map?"

"What?"

"I knew all four of the makers."

"Really?" Teddy asked excitedly. "Who are they?"

"A werewolf, a rat, a dog, and a stag. All friends in the same year together now all unfortunately dead. My father the stag, a man named Peter, the rat, my godfather, the dog, and finally the werewolf, your father."

"My father was one of the creators of the map?"

"Yeah. He was the one I knew the longest out of the four of them. He was a good man. One more thing before I give this to you for good."

"What?" Teddy asked.

"When James is old enough and in Hogwarts give him the map."

"Okay."


	11. The Firebolt

The Firebolt

by

Ruby

Lilly was bored. It was the first day after Al had left from Hogwarts and she was bored. She was so used to doing things with her two older brothers that she didn't know what to do when it was just her. She would be at Hogwarts in a year. She sighed. Why did she have to be the youngest? She slipped out of her room ad went down stairs. She was staying at the Burrow currently. Usually at least one of her parents were home during the day for some reason or another but they were both swamped with work at this moment in time and so they brought her to the Burrow so she wouldn't be home alone.

When she got down stairs she saw Grandma Weasley reading at the table.

"Hello dear." She marked her page and closed her book. "How are we doing this morning?"

"I'm bored." Lily replied.

"Hmm, well let's see, you can help with some chores not that there needs to be much done, you could read. There are quite a few books in the sitting room that Hermione has bought us. There are brooms here in the old shed if you want to do some low level flying. You could-"

"Thanks Molly." Lily interrupted. "I think I'll go check out the brooms."

"Just remember don't fly to high dear."

"I won't" Lilly called out as she left.

Lily opened the old broom shed. The door nearly disintegrated in her hand as she opened it. She pulled out the fastest looking one noting that the handle said it was a Firebolt. She remembered her father telling her storied about things he did on this broom. He said it was fast. He said it was the best broom he ever owned. Looking at the broom she doubted all his claims about it. It looked ancient like someone from medieval time made it. She chuckled to herself, enjoying her own humor.

She wanted to play Quidditch when she was at school so she might as well practice. There wasn't any space in her London home to do so. She straddled the broom as kicked off. The broom wasn't bad. Albeit it was a little slow compared to the newer brooms she had had the chance to ride but she could tell this was a loyal one, one that would get you through game after game.

She started going through the basic maneuvering drill that her mother had thought her. Seeing as she had played for the Holly Head Harpies for a while and they got new brooms often she knew quite a lot about getting to know how a broom handles. While going through these drills she found that the Firbolt was ridiculously easy to handle. The new brooms she had ridden weren't as sensitive as this one. It might take away from the speed, she thought. She did a few more drill and started falling in love with this broom. Yeah it might not be fast but it was precise. It could stop on a pin head it if wanted to. With this broom she could so get on the house team.

She flew for the entire day getting to know the broom. She only stopped for lunch. It was getting later in the day though and she knew she would be picked up soon.

"You fly well" Her father was standing at the edge of the field. She landed swiftly and walked over to him.

"Can I keep it?" She held out the broom for him to see which one it was.

"Of course."


	12. The Patronus

The Patronus

By Spark

"The patronus takes the form of an animal," Uncle Harry said to the class. He was here for the day to teach Defense against the Dark Art classes. He was here in my class full of fifth years. He was talking about patronuses today. "All we are going to work on some. Please stand to the wall while we move the desks out of the way." Everyone in class moved.

"What do you think your patronus will be?" Lily asked. I shook my head. "James was a big dog. Al was a phoenix. What was Rose's?"

"I think it was a snake," I said. Lily wanted to say something but Uncle Harry spoke.

"When Miss Potter and Mr. Weasley are done talking I will continue." Lily blushed. I probably blushed too. "Move around the room and make sure there is space between you and the other person." Everyone moved around. Lily was next to me. "Now make sure you have a happy memory and say Expecto Patronum. When you are ready you can go?"

I tried to think of a happy memory, I thought of the time Dad took me and only me to a game. "Expecto Patronum," I said and nothing came out. I looked around the room to see how everyone else was doing and no one had done it. I looked over to Lily to see what was happening with her and nothing.

I started to think about what would make me happy and something came to me. "Expecto Patronum," I shouted. A silver wisp came out and turned into a lion. He had a full mane and ran around the classroom. It was awesome.

"Good job, Hugo." Uncle Harry said. I watched where he disappeared. Everyone in class came and patted me on the back. "That was great, Hugo. You are truly a lion at heart." Uncle Harry came over after everyone went back to see if they could do. He went back to the front of the class.

Lily stood next to me. "How did you do it?" Uncle Harry give us some homework before the bell rang.

"I thought about what made me happy and it came." Lily threw her arm around.

"I'll have to show you because I to know what mine is." I laughed and followed her out of the room.


	13. Gryffindor Vs Ravelclaw

Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

Sequel to _The Firebolt_

by Ruby

It was the last match of the season and anxieties were high. Both teams were eligible to win the quidditch cup. If Ravenclaw lost Gryffindor would automatically win. For Ravenclaw to win they had to beat Gryffindor but at least one hundred. Then it got personal. Albus and Hugo were in Gryffindor and playing to the team while Lily, James and Rose were in Ravenclaw. Rose didn't play for her house team like her mother but she was still invested in its outcome.

"So Lily I have fifteen galleons on this game you need to win or else my mum is going to ask when all my money went and you know she doesn't approve of gambling." Rose told Lily the afternoon before the game.

"Trust me I have more invested in this then your fifteen galleons. I have to do all of Albus' chores for the entire summer if I lose. There is no way I am cleaning his disgusting room every week." Lily pushed back.

"What do you have to lose James?" Rose asked James who was sitting next to them in the common room.

"Besides my pride? nothing." James looked relaxed.

"That's a lie." Lilly spat. "I know you at least have fifty galleons on this game." She was irritated at his show of effortless ease.

"Calm down little sister." James patronized. "You're a good player this probably won't be your last show."

"So you're saying get used to it?" Lily growled.

"You could say that." James ruffled his hair and shifted to get more comfortable. Lily threw a book at him.

The Game

It started out simple enough. The teams easily went back and forth making goals and the snitch had only been seen once. Once Ravenclaw was twenty points up however the game started getting dirty.


	14. Snape's Grudge

Snape's Grudge

by

Ruby

Severus never wanted much. He had low expectations in life. He knew it was probably because he never had much to begin with. The only thing he had in abundance was hatred, for his father, for James and Sirius. He never could let go of that. Even when all were dead his hatred was brought up again but seeing the exact copy of one of his childhood tormentors. But god the eyes. That is what got him. Her eyes. How dare they be on that image if so much directed hate. How dare they be on the spawn on the man who had made his life a living hell. He couldn't bear to look at those eyes with the face that framed them. He anger was never toward to eyes but towards the image that held them. He knew it was wrong; punishing the son of his father's sins but every time he saw those eyes surrounded by that image he couldn't help himself for maybe if it was for his old school tormentor those eyes would still be seen in the body they were meant to be in.


	15. The Quidditch Final

The Quidditch Final

by

Ruby

"Dad is so ridiculous." Hugo burst into his sister room and flopped down on her bed. Rose who was sitting at her desk looked at him. "Why the bloody hell do we have to know how many types of fouls there are or when they were used all in one game."

"Seven hundred and 1473 World Cup to a seeker." Rose replied.

"How to you know that?" Hugo was amazed.

Rose threw a book at him. "Most of the answers to his questions are in this book."

"Quidditch through the ages." Hugo read the cover.

"Go on and take it. You need to study more than I do."

"Thank you. Why does that Dad though feel the need to give us a course on Quidditch? We're not even in Hogwarts yet. I mean you go this year but still." Hugo whined.

"I just think it is his way of giving us a good send off. I also think he has a bet with Mom, not sure about what exactly though." Rose looked puzzled.

"It's to see how both of us deal with the final. They have a bet on which one is more like each of them." Hugo explained.

"Our parents are weird." Rose stated.

"You're telling me. I heard them arguing one moment then the next I saw them snogging it was kind of gross with in like a minute." Hugo sighed.

"You know what we could do to mess with their plans?" Rose inquired.

"What?" Hugo sat up on the bed.

"We make it a tie. You give amazingly thoughtful answers when you're focused just like Mom does but when it comes to studying your more like Dad who pushes everything off. I am like Mom who is able to memorize entire book by reading them just once but I'm like Dad in the fact that I freeze up on tests. If we just do what we always do there is no way that either of them can win the bet they have against each other." Rose had a twinkle in her eye.

"That sounds awesome." Hugo smiled. "Let's do it."

Ron walked into his room and flopped down on the bed. "Rose is ridiculous like you she has memorized the entire book." Hermione who was sitting at her desk turned to look at him. "How does she do that?"

"By reading and simply paying attention." Hermione replied.

"How do you know that?" Ron questioned.

Hermione threw a book at him. "Because I do the same thing."

"The Law of Criminals." Rom read the cover.

"Go on and take it. You probably need it more than I do in your line of work."

"Thank you. Why does the department have to make sure we have a theoretical knowledge of the law it's not like we're lawyers even though some become lawyers later." Ron whined.

"I think it's just their way of making sure you don't get yourself in trouble. I think the kids know we have a bet going." Hermione was slightly puzzled.

"It's good to see how they deal with the final and it's just fun to see which child is like the other more." Ron explained.

"You know we are weird parents." Hermione stated.

"You're telling me one moment we're arguing and the next we're snogging all within a matter of minutes." Ron sighed.

"You know they might mess up out plans." Hermione stated.

"How?" Ron sat up on the bed.

"They'll probably make it a tie. Hugo gives amazingly thoughtful answered when he is focused just like me but when it comes to studying he is more like you because you pushes everything off. Rose is like me who is able to memorize an entire book just by reading it once but she is like you in the fact that she freezes up on tests. If they just do what they always do there is no way for either of us to win the bet we have against each other." Hermione sighed.

"That does sound like them." Rom smiled. "They'll probably do it.


	16. Professor Trelawnry's Prediction

Professor Trelawney's Prediction

By Spark

Rose was the last in one in the room, she was helping Professor Trelawney put away the books as everyone else ran off to lunch. Rose sighed, why was she so nice. She placed the last of the books in the cabinet and was getting her things when Professor Trelawney was about to say something. Rose thought that she was going to say thank you for your help but that wasn't what it was. Professor Trelawney didn't look normal and Rose thought that she should go and get the school nurse. She opened her mouth and this is what came out.

"A child from the winning family will defeat the greatest thing they fear they set for themselves. They will overcome rejection to find there is love for them." She kept repeating it.

"Professor," Rose said. Rose reached out a hand to touch her but Professor Trelawney moved out of the way.

"Sorry, were you saying something, Miss Weasley?" It sounded like she didn't remember anything that happen just now.

"No, Professor." Rose grabbed her bag and ran from the room. She had to find Al and Scorpius so she could tell them what she just heard. The thing was she didn't know who it could be that she was talking about. Rose couldn't think about that right now. She will talk over with the guys.

* * *

A/N: The chapter that was before this has been replaced with Quidditch Finial. Please go back and read it.-Spark


	17. Cat, Rat, and Dog

Cat, Rat, and Dog

by

Ruby

Sequel to Heir of Slytherin of The Chamber of Secrets

Teresa, Del, and Mac had been at Hogwarts for three years now and they were inseparable. They were also some of the biggest trouble makers that Minerva McGonagall had to ever deal with. They never got caught in the act but she always knew it was them. Their exploits were always signed with any version of Cat, Rat, and Dog. Sometimes there was just one name other times there were all three. It depended on who was feeling lucky that day.

"Hey Cat!" Mac called to Del in the common room.

"I told you not to call me that in front of people." Del chastised. "It's supposed to be a secret identity for a reason.

"Everyone know it is us though so what is the harm?" Mac asked. "What do you think Teresa?"

"I agree with Del. We've only been able to avoid detection by sheer luck. We don't need to go shouting about our exploits." She stated not looking up from her homework.

"Come on, you two are no fun." Mac lowered his voice. "You are the bloody heir of Slytherin cousin to the most notorious evil dude that was every born in Britain how can you be this tame?"

"Just because blood related to bloody Voldemort doesn't mean I am going to cause mayhem." Teresa shot back. "I have other way to get what I need."

"Sometime I wonder if you should have been put in Slytherin." Teresa opened her mouth to argue back but Mac stopped her. "Not just because of her heritage but because you are ambitious as hell and you will stop at nothing to get what you need. I know you're opposed to absolute mayhem but if it helped your goals would you do it?" Mac asked seriously.

"Maybe." Mac gave her a look. "Alright probably but that proves nothing. I am loyal and accepting and that is why I am in the fine house that is Hufflepuff."

"Whatever you say Dog." Mac bounced back.

"Shut up Rat." Del commanded.

"I thought we weren't using our secret identities." Mac argued back.

Teresa ignored them. Her conversation with mac had left her more upset than what she let on. What if she was meant to be in Slytherin? What if she was meant to follow in the footsteps on her blood relatives? Was she destined to be a dark wizard just like her cousin, her father, her grandfather…? These thought gnawed at her as she was trying to do her homework. She was a good person though. She wasn't going to be a dark wizard.

Christmas Holiday.

Teresa's thought that she was destined to follow her heritage was still bugging her even though it had been a few months since the conversation between her and Mac.

She pulled her dad over on Christmas Eve. All of the relatives were there but Teresa couldn't stand it any longer she had to talk to someone about it.

"Dad?"

"Yeah sweetheart?" He looked at her curiously.

"Something has been bugging me lately. You know my biological ancestry has a habit towards evilness." Teresa paused. Her father didn't say anything; he let her find the words on her own. "Well what if I'm doomed to be like them? What if no matter how hard I try I become like them?" Her father could tell she was genuinely concerned about this.

"It's okay to be concerned about how your life is going to turn out especially with such an evil biological family history. I would be concerned as well if I had you biological parents. The thing is honey it is our choices that make us not our blood. I suggest you co talk to Uncle Harry about it. He'll have more insight about it than I do." Her father hugged her and then led her back to the part. He knew she would talk to Uncle Harry when she felt the time was right.

"Uncle Harry?" Teresa tapped Harry on the shoulder. It was later that evening on Christmas Eve.

"Yes Teresa?"

"Can I talk to you in private more a moment?" She asked.

"Of course." She led him into a room off the main one.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your experiences with the houses?" She barely got the words out.

"Sure but afterward can you tell me what is really going on?" He asked. She nodded. "Any particular houses you want to look at?"

"Hufflepuff and Slytherin." She mumbled

There was a knowing look in his eye ad he stared his explanation. "For one they are both very loyal. Both Hufflepuff and Slytherins would do anything for their friends even give their life. Slytherins would try to get around giving their life but they would give it if they had to though while Hufflepuffs would automatically accept that they would have to give their life. I think the main difference between then would be that Slytherins would think their way around a problem if it had negative affect on them while Hufflepuffs would work around the problem no matter the cost on both accounts. They are both great houses."

"What about Slytherin's reputation as a dark wizard house?" She persisted.

"It was based of prejudice. Ambition is a very common quality among Slytherins, ambition without thought of how it effects other people. That is also a quality in a lot of dark wizards but also found in politicians. That quality however does not make a person evil or dark. Ambition is a good thing; it keeps us from being stagnant. Now what is this about?" He looked her in the eye.

"I was just worried about me repeated what my biological family did. But just because I could have been in Slytherin does not mean I am a dark wizard." She looked set on that fact.

"You know Uncle Draco right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah of course." She looked at him like why wouldn't she know who Draco was he was there every Christmas Eve.

"He was in Slytherin when he was in school and he is great man. I mean in school he was kind of a prat but that is beside the point."

"Really?"

"Yeah does that help a little more?' He asked.

"Yeah that helps a lot thanks Harry!" She ran off back to the party.


	18. Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, and Padfoot

Moony, Wormtail, Prongs. And Padfoot

By Spark

James was in the attic in the old house. The house was Potter House. It was big to James. His father was born here before they went into hiding. The Potters have lived here for a really long time. James was in the attic trying to hide from his dad. He was trouble, he got in a fight with the boy next door. The boy was picking on a girl from Godric Hollows. His mum shook her head and told him to wait in his room until his dad got home from work. He didn't go there.

He looked out the attic window to see when his dad was coming. He could see very far from where he was looking. He sat on the box that was there to wait for his dad. He fell in the box because it was cardboard and it couldn't support his weight.

The box fell around him. It was pictures from the pass. He saw one of four guys. They were laughing and waving at the camera. He picked up the picture and looked at them. There was a shaggy brown hair boy, next to them was a shorter boy with a rat like face, next him was a boy with black hair going every which way, kind of like James. Next to him was another boy with black hair, his was longer and it looked like he rolled out of bed. There was a castle in the background that James knew as Hogwarts, where his Mum and Dad learned it all.

He turned the picture to see if someone wrote on it. There were the names Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, and Padfoot. The year in the corner said 1976. James wonders who they are. He heard a pop in the distance and turned to see that his dad was home. He stuffed the picture in his pocket because his dad would know who these people were. He would ask him after he was yelled at for fighting.

He ran down the attic stairs to the second floor. He heard his parents talking downstairs. Mum was probably telling him what happen today. He went in his room and sat on the bed. He waited for his father to come in his room. He didn't have to wait long.

There was a knock on the door and his father showed his head in the doorway. "James, can I talk to you," James nodded and waited for his father to come in the room. His dad took a sit on the bed next to him. "I heard you got in a fight today," James nodded.

"Yeah, he was picking on a girl from the village." He saw a smile on his dad's face.

"James, you know fighting is wrong, right?" James nodded and looked in his father's eyes.

"You told me to protect girls," James reminded his father before handed out the punishment.

"I did so I won't make your punishment to hard. No broomstick for the weekend." James' dad smiled. There was a sparkle in his eye that made James laugh.

Harry was ready to get up to change when James stopped him. "Dad." James took the picture out of his pocket. "Who are these boys?" Harry took the picture from his son and looked down at the picture. "It said Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, and Padfoot on it?"

Harry smiled. "This is Remus Lupin, Teddy's dad," He pointed to the first boy. "That is Peter Pettigrew," There was a dark look at Harry's face. It was gone quickly but James saw it anyways. He made a note to ask his father about that later. "That is your grandfather, James," James looked up at his father. Harry laughed. "Yes, you were names after him and him," Harry pointed to the last boy. "That is Sirius Black. He was my godfather."

"Why did they go by those names," James pointed to the back of the picture. "Not by their real names."

Harry chuckled. "They were animagus," James gave his father a look. Harry smiled. "They could change into animals. Each of their names is what they turned into. Remus was a werewolf," James eyes widen. "He was a good one." James nodded. "Peter was a rat, James was a stag," James gave him another weird look. Harry took out his wand and a stag came out of it. There was a look of wonderment on the boy's face. "Sirius was a dog,"

"Wow," James said.

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked.

"In the attic," James said.

"Show me where," Harry held out his hand for James. He took it and they went up to the attic.


	19. The Servant of Lord Voldemort

The Servant of Lord Voldemort

by

Ruby

Pete Petigrew was anxiously awaiting a meeting at the Three Broomsticks. He clasped onto his mug of butterbeer to keep his hand from shaking. There was no use in denying His power. Why should he, Peter, resist Him? He was only after all trying to stay alive. This seemed to be the surefire way.

Once year later the worse decision comes to him. Should he expose his friends and let them live and risk his own life or save himself. He fingered in Dark Mark. He knew Lord Voldemort would pull the information about the Potters from Peter's cold body if he had to. He didn't want to die.

He had no choice but to turn into a rat. He had to hide. They would be after him any moment now.

This seems like a good family to stay with. Wizards. He could keep an ear out in case there was any news about his former Master.

Sharing a dorm with Harry Potter. He'll be in the right place if the Dark Lord comes a knocking again.

He has to get away again. Sirius had escaped. He does not want to be found by him. He knows if he is, he will be killed. Sirius is at the school he knows it. A nighttime visit confirms it when he sees the shadow of his former friend standing above his owner. He has to run now.

He swears he didn't mean to betray James and Lily.

It was a long journey before he found his master hidden and bodiless.

"Are you certain we have to use the boy?" He asked for the thousandth time. He already betrayed James and Lily does he have to betray their son too?

He stared at the empty space that was once his hand. Oh how it burned. He had fulfilled his duty though. He would not die today.

He looked away from the pair dueling in the graves. He could not watch their son get killed.

How does he the person who help the Dark Lord return to his body get stuck working as a servant for Snape a man his friends once loathed.

He hesitated. He knew he owed the boy his life. Oh know his hand. He can't die no. They try to pry it off but it doesn't work. The only thing he thinks as his brain finally shuts off is, "I'm sorry"


	20. The Dementor's Kiss

The Dementor's Kiss

By Spark

James had his book spread out before him on his desk as he wrote his paper on dementors. He didn't understand why he had to write a foot on them with only a page on them in the book. He sighed, he might have to take a trip to his Aunt Hermione's library to see if she had anything on them. He got to the end of the page and saw that he still needed six more inches. He wanted to throw his paper out of the window but he couldn't. He decide it was time for a snack, he placed his paper in his book before closing it.

He headed downstairs to the kitchen to see that his dad was home from work. He was taking the plate that Mum had put in the oven out. Dad had work late tonight and wasn't home for dinner. James was eyeing the cookies that Grandmum Weasley had made and he was going to take some but his dad was in the room. So instead he took an apple and sat across from his dad.

Harry looked up at his oldest son and smiled. "What are you doing down here?"

"Taking a break from my paper about dementors," James said. Harry nodded before taking another bite of his food.

"Having a hard time fulling it in," Harry smiled. He remembered when he had to write papers like that.

"Yeah," James returned his smile. They sat there for a second before James spoke again. "Dad, can I ask you something," Harry nodded. "You worked in the Auror Department for many years," Again Harry nodded. "Have you ever seen a dementor's kiss?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "No, but I have seen one almost done," Harry smiled. "I stopped it from happening." James gave his father a look. Harry smiled. "I was thirteen at the time at the end of my three year. Dementors were all around the school looking for Sirius Black," James eyes widen. He shared his name. He knew that he was his father's godfather and had escaped Azkaban, he was on the run until his death. He didn't know this story.

Harry laughed before continuing. "He had ran after a friend and I followed him. I found him and he was dying because the dementors had found him. I tired to stop them but I was only thirteen at the time. Before I passed out I saw what I thought was my father throw a patronus our way. I later found out it was me who did it."

"How did you do it?" James asked. He wanted to know.

Harry smiled. "That is a different story for a different time," James frowned at his father. He wanted to know now. "Later James, you have a paper to finish." James sighed, he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of him.


	21. Hermion's Secret

Hermione's Secret

By Spark

"Ginny," Ginny heard from her fireplace. She turned to see Hermione head there. There was a worried look on her face. "Can you come over for a minute?" Ginny nodded.

"I'll have to get James." Hermione nodded and took her head out of the fireplace. Ginny gathered James and went over to Hermione's and Ron's flat.

She saw that Hermione was pacing in front of her sofa. There was a big box in the center of the room. Ginny put James down. "What is going on?"

"I bought this and Ron you know how Ron and I are saving up for a house." Ginny nodded.

"How much was it?" Ginny asked and Hermione told her. "That is a lot. What is it?" Hermione pointed to the picture on the box. Ginny saw that it was a crib. "One why would you buy a crib and two you paid too much for that crib. You could get one for a quarter of that price."

"I bought a crib because I wanted to surprise Ron that I'm pregnant and I know. The clerk said this was the one for me and my baby. I was just too happy to notice the price. You know how Ron and I were trying for a baby." Ginny nodded.

"Okay, we will return it and get your money back." Ginny said. "And maybe next time get a baby outfit, it works." Hermione nodded.

"How do I tell Ron?" Hermione asked.

"If everything goes as plan you won't have to." Ginny nodded.

They took it back to the store and the sale clerk smiled when they saw them. "How can I help you?"

"We would like to return this crib," Ginny said.

"Okay," Ginny nodded. The clerk did something and then asked. "You would like that on a gift card or store credit."

"What no money back?" Hermione yelled. Ginny was having trouble not laughing, this was the Hermione she knew.

The clerk smiled. "I'm sorry but not on big purchases like the deluxe crib are only gift card or store credit." Hermione was inching to grab her wand and hex the man and Ginny saw that.

Ginny decide to speak before Hermione killed him. "Just put it on a gift card." The clerk nodded and put it on gift card. Ginny took it from him and pushed Hermione to the door.

"I'm letting you know right now that all the babies in the family are getting something from this store." Hermione said as soon as they left the store. Ginny smiled. All of a sudden Hermione stopped. "I still have to say something to Ron." At that point Ginny couldn't help but start laughing. Hermione threw her a look. Ginny stopped.

"Give him the good news first then give him the bad. Now you know where to get all your baby needs." Ginny smiled. Hermione nodded. They walked together for five minutes before saying good bye in an ally. Ginny went home with James and Hermione went home still thinking about how she was going to tell Ron.

When Ron got home, he could smell his favorite food cooking and went to find Hermione in the kitchen. She looked nervous about something. Ron frown there was something wrong and Hermione made him his favorite food to make the blow not so hard. She was not pregnant again, he sighed. They have been trying for a baby since James was born. He knew that he would have to hold a little tighter tonight when she started to cry.

"Hermione," Ron said quietly. Hermione jumped up a mile when she heard his voice.

"Ron," She tried to smile. "You're home." Ron nodded. "I made your favorite food and some news to tell you." Ron looked in her eyes to see that if this was good news or bad.

They sat down for dinner. "What is your news?" Ron asked after putting food on his plate because he wanted it out of the way if it was bad.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said. It took him a minute to take it in. He was going to be a father. He got up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"That is great." He spun her around and kissed her. He put her down on her feet. Now he saw a worry look on her face. "What? If you are worried that something is going to happen to the baby, we'll…"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not worried about the baby." She sighed. "I went shopping after my appointment and I went in a baby store where I bought a crib,"

"That is nothing to worry about." Ron said. He looked around the room to see if there was a crib.

"It wasn't this any old crib, it was the best in the store." Hermione said.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "How much?" He asked. Tears came to Hermione eyes. Ron wondered if it was hormones. She told him the price.

Ron sighed. "You took it back right." Hermione nodded. "So you got the money back right." Hermione give a weak smile.

"Short of."

"What do you mean short of?"

"I have a gift card with the amount on it." Hermione smiled. Ron sighed.

"Guess we'll use to buy things for the baby and we will just have to wait a little bit more to buy a house." He ran a hand through his hair. He made his way over to Hermione and took her in his arms. "We are going to have a baby." He kissed the top of her head.


	22. Owl Post Again

Owl Post Again

By Spark

Rose was lying in the bed at the hospital about to have a baby and her husband was nowhere to found. It had started after she got a letter from Scorpius telling her he wouldn't be home in a week. She really wanted him to be home so he could meet his child. The midwife came in and smiled at Rose.

"Let's take a look," The midwife took a look to see how Rose was doing. "It's going to be awhile more." She smiled at Rose. Rose sighed. The midwife patted her on the knee before leaving the room. As the midwife opened the door, Lily came running in.

"I sent a letter to your parents and Scorpius to let him know." She was out of breath as she took a seat on the chair that was next to the bed. Rose nodded, she knew her parents will be here in a couple minutes and her husband won't be here for their first child.

"Thank you," Rose smiled at her cousin before she felt a contraction. Lily patted her hand, she knew that Rose wanted Scorpius by her side not her cousin.

"How is it going?" Lily asked.

"It still going to be awhile that what the midwife said." Rose moaned. They sat there thinking about this baby that was coming.

The door open and Hermione and Ron came rushing in. Hermione came right up to the bed. "How are you doing, Rose?"

"Good, Mum. It's still going to be awhile." Rose said. Hermione nodded. Rose looked over to her father, who was still standing by the door. He threw her smiled before making sure his way over. He kissed the top of her head.

"Everything going to be okay." Ron turned to his wife. "I sent a letter to Draco and Astoria." Hermione nodded. She knew that the Malfoys will be here soon. Ron and Lily left Rose alone with her mother.

Five minutes later, Draco and Astoria came in. "It's going to be a boy," Draco yelled at Ron as he came in the room. Ron must have said something because Draco said. "The Malfoys are known for boys."

Astoria give her daughter-in-law a smile. "How are you doing?" Rose sighed. "Everyone has been asking you." Rose nodded. "Well I have some good news." Rose eyes widen.

"What?"

"Scorpius is coming on the first available portkey here."

Rose smiled. "That is great news." Astoria smiled. They said a few words before Draco and her left the room to wait with Ron and Lily.

After hours of waiting it was time to push. "Are you ready, Rose?" The midwife said. Rose nodded. "Push,"

Meanwhile, Scorpius was running down the hall getting yelled at by the nurses. He just smiled and tell them his wife was going to have a baby. They smiled and waved him away. Scorpius saw his family waiting for the next Malfoy to come into the world. He went pass them to Rose's room. He paused for a second before entering.

Hermione smiled at him when she saw him. She said something to Rose who said. "Get your ass over here. I'm having your child." Scorpius smiled and went over to his wife. He kissed the top of her head.

"You are doing great, Rose." He took the place of the nurse that was holding her other leg.

"One more push, Rose," The midwife said. Rose give more push and a screaming baby came out. "Dad would you like to cut the cord of your new baby girl." Scorpius nodded as he went to cut the cord. The midwife placed the baby on Rose's chest. Scorpius looked down at his wife and daughter, he felt tears prickling in his eyes.

"You did great, Rose." Scorpius kissed Rose on the lips. They took the baby to clean her.

"She is beautiful." Rose closed her eyes, she tired.

"We need a name for her," Scorpius said.

"Didn't we decide on Clara Jamie?" Rose said. Scorpius nodded.

They handed him the baby. "Welcome to the world Clara Jamie Malfoy." He kissed the top of her head. He glanced at his wife to see that she was sleeping. He held on to his daughter so he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "We love you, princess."


End file.
